


Return to Home

by bugpresident



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jewish!Eileen Leahy, Jewish!Sam Winchester, Jupernatural, Married Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugpresident/pseuds/bugpresident
Summary: Ficlet about Sam reconnecting to Judaism and getting bar mitzvahed with his son.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Return to Home

It’s very important to Eileen that she and Sam raise any kids they may have as Jewish and Sam agrees. He wasn’t raised with much more than motel Christmases with Dean and Dean at least had some fuzzy memories of lighting Hanukah candles with their mom before fire in the home had taken on a whole new meaning. So the thought of his kids getting to have a connection to lineage that was not forced upon them and harsh but instead connecting and warm… man, that’s everything.

By the time their eldest is studying for his bar mitzvah, Sam has decided it's his time too. Time to reconnect. He’s not converting, per say, since Mary and her family were/are Jewish. But he was so disconnected from Judaism for so long and he’s building from such a narrow base that it almost feels like he’s converting. The years with Eileen and their children softened that feeling but it’s different now that it’s a concerted effort and squarely just about him. He reaches out to any surviving New York Campbells he can dig up online and hearing back from them is grounding. 

—

Sam brings it up with his son very gently, very carefully and is sure to make it's clear that it’s on his son’s terms, but, “How would you feel about us having a b'nai mitzvah, together?” 

Sam’s question is rewarded with a huge hug and an, “Of course!!” with a quick addendum of, “Can i still have my own party though?”

Sam laughs and replies, “Of course”

—

Standing at the bimah with his son, as they both become recognized members of the community, with Eileen and Dean and Cas and all their family smiling up at them… It’s the most held Sam has ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr @menschdean (many more Jupernatural posts there if ur interested in that!)


End file.
